


Where freedom lies

by Adsagsona



Series: Spartacus verse [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Prostitution, Roman Times, Smut, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsagsona/pseuds/Adsagsona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck was captured as a child and raised in a whorehouse as a slave. He's well-fed, an attraction for both men and women... and then one night a blonde stranger shows up, wanting him.<br/>Chuck figures it's just another night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where freedom lies

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, I blame rewatching Spartacus that this idea floated through my brain.  
> Had to get this out... I'd call it porn with a bit of plot lol. I hope you enjoy!  
> This is not beta'd, all the mistakes are mine.

Chuck had been a Celt at birth, that much he knew, that much had been told to him when he was younger. His parents had been put into slavery when they could not pay their debts, which automatically had made Chuck a slave as well.  
When he was old enough to be sold off, old enough so nobody had to worry that he would die on them, his parents’ Dominus brought Chuck to a whore house.  
The warden had paid a handsome sum for Chuck, the only ginger-haired male whore in the whole city.  
Chuck could have done worse, the house was quite clean and he was being kept healthy, so that he would earn his prize back.

In the years that passed after his acquisition, Chuck learned the ropes, learned how to please men and women alike. He didn’t care much for them, but it bought him food for his belly and even a little money set aside now and again for luxuries like oils, which the warden never provided.  
Although Chuck knew that such a day would not come to pass, he still dreamt of freedom. What he would do then, he could not say, but one breath of fresh air away from the whorehouse would already make him happy.

By the time Chuck was about twenty, he could not be sure of this but the warden had told him, he was a very desired object for patrons of the city. Other whorehouses procured redhaired women, but Chuck secretly thought that his warden killed off the ginger men so that Chuck would remain the only one.  
When one day a tall blonde walked into the whorehouse, Chuck was not very surprised when the warden summoned him.  
The warden took him by the shoulder, his lips close to Chuck’s ear.

“This man paid handsomely for you, make it worth his while.” He whispered and Chuck nodded, he had become an expert in his this type of life by now. Chuck took a moment to appreciate the male standing near the door, waiting for him.  
His blonde hair seemed just a bit too long for Roman standards, but Chuck couldn’t see his face. He looked of a form however, his deep blue tunic elegantly wrapped around his chest, covering him to about the knee, his bare feet strapped into expensive leather sandals.  
It was only when the man turned his head that Chuck really gasped for breath… he was downright gorgeous.  
Why would such a man need someone like Chuck to entertain him?  
Chuck pushed these questions out of his mind, but he was sure that this would not be a gruelling task for him, if the man was not too cruel.  
He walked up to the man and gave a slight bow.

“You have asked for me?” Chuck asked and the man nodded.

“Yes. I wish for you to take me.” The man answered curtly and it made Chuck blink a couple of times. He had not expected this.

“You have no need for my hands or my mouth?” Chuck brushed his fingers over the man’s arm, but the other took his hand and pushed it off again.

“I only have need of your cock.” The man replied in the same clipped manner and Chuck nodded, gesturing for the man to follow him. The least he could do was grant the both of them some privacy, as the sum the man had paid would be a whole lot more than was necessary for just this act.  
He brought the man to an upstairs room, reserved for guests who paid as much as he had done, with a small pallet and curtains which Chuck quickly closed.  
The man took the broche off his tunic, unclasping it and letting both clasp and garment drop to the floor.  
Chuck, just dressed in a loin cloth as it was, could not hide his reaction to see the naked body in front of him.

“The sight pleases you.” The man stated and Chuck ducked his head, nodding. He should not be the one being pleased.

“You may look.” The man’s voice was gentle and Chuck looked up at him, daring a small smile himself, just barely the corners of his lips lifting. Chuck came forward, but the man held up his hands.

“No… don’t touch.” He stated before kneeling on the pallet, setting his hands so that he was on all fours. Chuck was completely thrown aback by how this man acted and he quickly let his subligaria drop. He wanted to touch this man, he surprised himself by thinking.  
For the first time since he could remember, he wanted this. But he had been clear in his wishes and Chuck kneeled behind him, fishing for the oil so that he would not hurt him.  
He was glad now that he had thought of bringing it with him.

“No.” The man said again and Chuck gritted his teeth. “There is no need.” 

And indeed, when Chuck spread the man’s cheeks, he could see that he was already prepared. By this display, Chuck had become hard quickly and positioned himself behind the man, pushing in gently, leaving the man gasping to accommodate him.

“I will not break.” The man proclaimed, his tone a bit harsher than before, but still not enough to make Chuck despise him. He couldn’t.

Chuck complied and the room filled itself with the sound of flesh against flesh. Moans spilled from the man’s lips and Chuck took pity on him. Although he had said not to touch, Chuck curled one arm around the man’s form, taking his cock in hand, stroking in time with his thrusts.  
It took mere seconds for the other to come, arms collapsing beneath him, whispering a single word, which Chuck thought to be a name.

“Yancy.”

Chuck gently pulled out, still hard, and stood, waiting for the man to regain his senses.  
The man breathed deeply a couple of times and let Chuck clean him up with cloths laid out for such purpose. 

“You did not come.” The man stated, his voice soft and Chuck blinked up at him.

“This is for your pleasure, not mine.” Chuck answered and the man grasped his wrist for a moment, not painful but a strong grip, making Chuck turn around again. 

“And if it is my pleasure to watch you?” The man asked and Chuck complied, dropping the cloths and kneeling upon the pallet, close enough for the other man to touch him, but he didn’t. Chuck wrapped his fingers around himself, using the slickness the man’s hole had provided him with and closed his eyes, wrapped in his own fantasy.

It did not take him long and all the while the man had remained silent, watching Chuck. When Chuck was finished the man waited until Chuck opened his eyes again, leaned forward and brushed his lips over Chuck’s, a barely there touch.

“You are beautiful.” He whispered to Chuck before he got up, threw on his tunic again in a nonchalant gesture and clasped it at the shoulder. He walked away without a backward glance, leaving Chuck speechless.

While Chuck did not think the man would return, a week later he stood there again, at his spot near the door. The warden found Chuck, tore him away from another client and gestured for him to go upstairs with the man.  
The man wore the same kind of robe and it quickly fell to the ground again, while Chuck closed the curtains.

The pattern repeated itself and the man pecked Chuck on the lips again before moving to get out, but this time Chuck did something bold and held the man back.

“If I am not allowed to touch, may at least know a name to call you by?” Chuck asked and he knew that if the man was angry, he would go to the warden who would probably hit Chuck a couple of times for his insolence.

“Raleigh.” The man answered before opening the curtains and walking away again, leaving Chuck with a feeling he could not describe. He should not feel pleased for doing this, but the man was downright gorgeous and he made it very easy on Chuck.

So the following week Chuck was waiting for Raleigh to enter, did not wait for the warden to summon him but just walked up to Raleigh and took his hand, guiding him upstairs again, to the same room they had occupied before.  
Raleigh dropped his robe and Chuck was expecting him to kneel on the pallet, but the other kept standing and walked up to Chuck, cupping his cheek.

“I would have you, if you are willing.” He said softly and Chuck frowned.

“You have paid for me, I am willing to do anything you please.” Chuck answered but Raleigh shook his head, turning Chuck around and untying the cloth around his hips, letting it drop to the floor as well. He laid a hand on Chuck’s hip, pulling him closer so that he could feel Raleigh’s hardness pressing against him, and Chuck gave a soft moan, unable to help himself.

“This does please you…” Raleigh stated and for the first time since they had met, his lips touched Chuck’s skin, pressing kisses over his jawline and lower to his neck.

“Greatly so.” Chuck answered as he could not suppress another moan. Raleigh’s fingers wrapped around his cock and Chuck rocked against the other man, forgetting where he was or that he was with a client. Selfishly, he thought of his own pleasure. He snapped back to reality however and stilled the hand on his cock, his fingers around Raleigh’s wrist.  
“You have not paid for me to please me… Raleigh.” Chuck used the name the man had given to him as he gently pried the fingers from him and turned around, looking into those blue eyes he had come to find beautiful.

“No, but if it pleases me to bring you off, you have to let me.” And this time Raleigh really smiled and Chuck had to clamp his lips together not to let out another soft moan. This man could not be standing here in front of him, eager to please a whore like Chuck.  
And Chuck surged forward, forgoing all the things he had learned, and kissed Raleigh deeply, his tongue asking permission.  
Raleigh opened his lips and let Chuck plunder his mouth, but he did not touch him. When Chuck pulled back he looked a little dazed.

“Apologies, I did not…” He began, but Raleigh laid a finger to his lips and shook his head. 

“Lay down.” He ordered and Chuck did just that, laying on his stomach so that Raleigh could fuck him, because that was what he had said. When he felt a hand on his hip, urging him to turn, Chuck frowned.

“I wish to see you.” Raleigh simply said and slotted himself between Chuck’s legs. Chuck did not need much preparation, but Raleigh insisted that he would not hurt Chuck and slicked him up nevertheless, leaving Chuck gasping for breath by the time Raleigh entered him.

“Open your eyes.”

Chuck struggled to comply and did, green meeting blue and he moaned deeply as Raleigh found his prostate, his hips thrusting upwards to meet Raleigh’s. Raleigh lowered himself somewhat, his weight on his arms, as he moved forward to kiss Chuck again.  
With one hand he began to stroke Chuck, quickly, because he was close himself. Chuck grasped at the other man, and when he felt Raleigh filling him, he was sent over the edge as well.

“Yancy.”

Raleigh fell halfway on top of Chuck, but Chuck did not push him away, coming down from a high himself. 

When Raleigh slipped out, Chuck made a displeased sound. Raleigh laughed softly as he cleaned himself up, before Chuck was reminded again who and where he was and took over. 

“Gratitude.” Chuck said as he blushed. He did not loose himself with clients normally, Raleigh caught him completely unaware.

“No need.” Raleigh smiled as he reached for Chuck, pressing another kiss to his lips before picking up his robe. “I must go, I’m late. Until next week?” He asked, like Chuck would have a choice. But Chuck nodded and smiled as Raleigh went out.

When the next week rolled by and Raleigh had not shown up, it made Chuck a bit curious and worried. He should not of course, but he had grown accustomed to Raleigh and he had looked forward to his visits, because he could be more himself with the man than with anybody else.

He was involved with another client, disrobing himself, when his warden apologised and took Chuck with him. In the warden’s small room, what he liked to call his office, Chuck could spot a blonde head of hair and inwardly he was happy to see Raleigh again.  
He had to keep his face straight when the man did not turn out to be Raleigh.

“This is him?” The man asked the warden and his voice sounded a bit deeper than Raleigh’s, but the colour seemed the same. Chuck tried to hide his frown.

“The only ginger we have here, sir.”

The man nodded.

“The agreed price then.” 

Money exchanged hands and before he realised it, Chuck was escorted out of the whorehouse, his large leather collar replaced by a small black one which he could barely feel. He could now also watch the man in front of him, who had to walk with a cane, his full weight seeming to rest on his left leg.  
Then he noticed how empty the tunic sleeve on his right was… the man had lost an arm.  
The man choose that moment to turn around and he directed a wry smile at Chuck.

“Not a pretty sight, I know. Get in.” He gestured towards the carrier coach, hoisted up by strong slaves. Normally Chuck would have to walk beside it, but the man seemed to want to talk to him. Chuck got in and although the man protested, he helped him in as well.

“Apologies, Dominus, I overstep.” He bowed his head, waiting for a blow to follow, but the man just looked at him.

“I will not be your Dominus, Chuck, my brother will be. Do you know how fond he has grown of you in these last couple of weeks, or is it months?”

The gentle voice made Chuck open his eyes again and look at the other man. He squinted and furrowed his brow and it dawned on him.

“Yancy.” He said and the man in front of him nodded.

“I’m Raleigh’s brother. I didn’t think he would have mentioned me to you.” Yancy sighed and looked at Chuck. “I bought you for him because I don’t want him slipping off in the middle of the night on danger of risking his life, because he can’t…” Yancy frowned. “Because I can’t give him what he needs anymore. I will require two things of you, and then you can have your freedom.”

Chuck blinked. Freedom?

“We don’t own slaves, Chuck. We’re a rarity here among Romans, I realise that, but neither my brother nor I want to be the master of another human being. Although some might call you beasts. If you want to stay with us after we’ve freed you, that will be your choice.”

Chuck nodded, too bewildered to say anything. When they arrived at the large villa which was the brother’s home, Chuck helped Yancy out of the carriage and into the house. They found Raleigh in the atrium, soaking up the noon sun as he enjoyed a drink.

“Brother.” Yancy called out and Raleigh opened his eyes, almost shooting upright when he spotted Chuck next to Yancy.

“What did you do, Yance?” He asked as he walked up to the both of them, his eyes not meeting Chuck’s as he took Yancy by his arm, helping up a few steps so that they could have some privacy.

“He’s the one you are so wrapped up in, aren’t you? The one that makes you daydream and sneak off every week?” Yancy asked Raleigh and his brother blushed, looking at the ground. He had thought that Yancy would not notice, his brother was too smart for his own good.

“Raleigh… I understand. Ever since I came back I’m… I’m damaged. I know that.” Yancy began, but Raleigh shook his head and wrapped his arms around his brother, holding him close.

“I don’t care. You’re my brother, Yancy, I will never choose anyone above you.” Raleigh muttered into his brother’s hair. “You were a general, we both knew this could happen… I won’t think any less of you.”

“And I won’t think any less of you for wanting Chuck.” Yancy answered him as he gently pulled back. “He’s yours now. If you don’t want him, free him… He’s my gift to you.” 

With that Yancy limped away, leaving Raleigh with Chuck on the other side of the room. Chuck did not know what had just happened between the brothers, but it made Raleigh walk up to him with frustration in his eyes.

“Did he do or say anything to you, Chuck? Tell me.” Raleigh asked and the pain in his voice was evident.

“Only that you are my Dominus now, for as long as I please you.” Chuck choose his words carefully, but that was not what Raleigh seemed to want to hear. He growled and turned away from Chuck. 

“Stubborn fuck!” He grumbled, but it was not directed at Chuck. Then he turned back to the ginger and took his hand, guiding him into the villa, towards the sleeping quarters. Since Chuck had no idea what to do and he couldn’t exactly go against the command of his Dominus, he let himself be pulled towards the direction of a large bedroom.

Yancy had taken his rest, because he had headaches which could last for several hours. They had hired someone to help him, a young woman with the strange name Mako, but she was nowhere in sight. Yancy was lying on his back in the middle of a large bed, larger than was common.  
Raleigh let go of Chuck’s hand and gestured him to stay and closed the curtain which covered the open doorway. Then he gently sat down on the bed and reached for Yancy, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Yancy murmured and opened his eyes, startling when he noticed Raleigh sitting so close by.  
“Rals? What are you doing here?” Yancy mumbled, half asleep.

“You gave me a gift, remember? Did you really think I was going to enjoy it alone?” Raleigh’s eyes glowed with mischief and something deeper, a question hidden behind the ones he was posing.

“Raleigh…” Yancy sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face.

“Please, Yance.” Raleigh pleaded, sitting on his knees on the bed, Chuck standing a few steps behind him at the doorway, not wanting to intrude. When Yancy nodded, Raleigh gave a small smile and pressed a kiss to Yancy’s forehead and turned to beckon Chuck, who responded by taking the few steps that separated him from the bed.

“Are you really going to make me watch?” Yancy asked in a pained voice and Raleigh shook his head.

“I want to make you a part of this, although you believe you can’t.” Raleigh answered as he disrobed and gestured for Chuck to do the same. Chuck quickly obeyed although he did not have an idea how this needed to go. Raleigh reached for Yancy and kissed him, more like a lover than a brother, and even with all the experience he had, it made Chuck blush.

Yancy sighed in the kiss and then turned Raleigh to Chuck, who got with the program and leaned down, taking over from Yancy, who was breathing heavily from straining himself. 

“Love my brother for me, Chuck.” Yancy managed to whisper and Chuck nodded in the kiss, cradling Raleigh’s head and pulling him closer. Raleigh sat on the bed while Chuck stood, but Chuck dropped to his knees, brushing his lips over Raleigh’s firm stomach, his thighs, anywhere but the place where Raleigh wanted it most.

He moaned in protest, until Yancy’s hand brushed through his hair and he let himself fall backwards easily, resting his head against Yancy’s thigh, letting his older brother stroke through his hair. 

“So beautiful… isn’t he Chuck?”

Chuck looked up to Yancy and he dared a smile.

“Gorgeous.” He admitted before engulfing Raleigh’s cock in his mouth, his tongue laving it. Raleigh’s eyes screwed shut and he arched his hips, but Chuck’s hands prevented him to do so. 

“Chuck’s good to you, isn’t he?” Yancy murmured as he continued to caress Raleigh, through his hair, over his cheeks, where he could reach. Raleigh hummed his contentment before he gasped as Chuck took him deeper and he tried to warn him. Chuck was used to this however and didn’t let off until Raleigh emptied himself in his mouth.  
Chuck did not swallow all and coated his fingers, pushing one gently inside of Raleigh, since that it was the younger brother seemed to prefer.

Relaxed and coming down from his high, Raleigh’s body didn’t clench and one finger made way for two and then three, while Raleigh reached up for Yancy to kiss him again.  
When Yancy moaned Raleigh looked from his face to the other side, where he found the sheet a bit higher than before and he smiled.

“I told you… you’re not damaged.” Raleigh smiled as he cupped Yancy’s cheek. “You’re not.”  
Then Raleigh reached for Chuck and captured him into a long deep kiss while Chuck easily entered him. Both Raleigh and Chuck moaned as their bodies joined and Yancy looked on, aroused himself. 

Chuck thrust into Raleigh a few times, before he pulled back out completely, making Raleigh frown.

“Your brother needs you.” Chuck stated as he turned Raleigh around, letting him stand and lean on the bed, low enough so that Raleigh could reach for Yancy’s cock, throwing the sheet to the side.

“Raleigh…” Yancy sighed as Raleigh wrapped his lips around his brother’s cock, making Yancy sigh and writhe as best as he could on the bed. Once in a while he had to let go, since Chuck’s thrusts made him see stars.

Yancy grasped Raleigh’s hair and yanked him up when he came, a few moments before Chuck took Raleigh in his hand to time his strokes with his thrusts. Within seconds the two men came as well, Chuck collapsing over Raleigh, the blonde man landing on his brother’s chest.

Chuck regained his senses and cleaned them up a little, letting Raleigh snuggle up to his brother, putting the sheets over them as best as he could. When he wanted to leave, Yancy stopped him.

“Gratitude… for wanting to do this. There is a free spot for you, if you want it.”

Chuck stared at Yancy for an instant, then to a sleepy Raleigh. He crawled into the bed next to Raleigh, at his back. Raleigh turned his head and pressed a kiss to Chuck’s lips before snuggling further into Yancy’s side.

“That was the first thing I needed from you, Chuck… the second thing is this… Raleigh is going to leave us.” Yancy whispered and Chuck startled. No! Not now that he finally found this, found them, one of the brothers was leaving again.

“No… he can’t.” Chuck said as he cupped Raleigh’s cheek. “You can’t.” He said again.

“Beg him to stay, Chuck… for my sake. I’m not able.” Yancy gestured towards his legs, he could not kneel. Chuck nodded and wanted to get out of bed, but Raleigh held him back.

“Don’t.” He muttered, but Chuck refused an the order, letting himself fall to his knees beside the bed.

“Please…” Chuck heaved a deep breath. “Please don’t leave m… don’t leave us.” He pleaded for himself and for Yancy. The younger brother sat up and hauled Chuck from his knees back to the bed, enveloping him in an embrace.  
“I will stay.” Raleigh said as he looked from Chuck to Yancy.

“Then I will too.” Chuck replied, and he meant it.


End file.
